


height isn't everything

by cozycatwriter



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Height Differences, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trapped In Elevator, blink and you'll miss it kinda thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozycatwriter/pseuds/cozycatwriter
Summary: Chris and Leon get stuck in an elevator. Leon is too busy cursing the God of Genetics.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

Leon swears he’s about to stand on his tiptoes or even grab a fucking ladder. He would look dumb no doubt, but with his chest puffed out and his chin slightly raised standing next to Chris in the elevator, he probably looks dumb anyway.

Claire had mentioned something about Chris being taller and being built, but had failed to mention exactly how tall or buff Chris was and Leon was not feeling up to par with the man. If anything the mirrored elevator walls were not helping with Leon trying to not picture how stupidly small he must look next to Chris.

Height had always been a thing of contempt for Leon, from when he was a kid to later on in life when his height and appearance began to clash with societal norms, like the average height of a guy his age. He really wished he hadn’t gotten his height from his mother. I mean, his father was over 6 feet tall, and yet Leon was the one below the average height. Stupid genetics.

He was so going to bug Claire about this the next time he saw her.

Which should be about 3 minutes from now, since members of the BSAA, DSO, and Terrasave had been called for a conference of sorts, which meant of course that _Captain_ Chris Redfield had to attend, as well as Claire and Leon, both prominent figures in their agencies.

Granted, Leon hadn’t actually met Chris Redfield in person until ages after he first heard about the man from Claire during _that_ night in Raccoon City. The only interaction he had really had was passing the message along to Chris that Claire needed help back sometime after Raccoon City. He still didn’t know the full details of whatever that was that had happened anyway. He’d have to ask Claire later. After all, she’d probably be chock-full of questions anyway about Spain.

Leon’s been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed that the elevator stopped moving. But the doors weren’t opening. In fact, the light that indicated what level they were on wasn’t on either.

Suddenly, the elevator made a loud whirring noise and the lights flickered off.

Now _that_ caught Leon’s attention.

There’s a pause of silence, then, from Leon,

“Fuck.”

———————

5 minutes later, Chris and Leon are still stuck. The elevator is seemingly caught between floors, in fact right before the very floor that the two men were supposed to get off on. Go figure.

Chris is currently stationed in front of the elevator doors, trying to pull them apart. Leon is standing behind him talking over Chris’s shoulders to Claire and the other people she brought with her to the elevator doors once she had caught wind of what had happened to Chris and Leon.

“It just stopped suddenly. No warning, nothing. Do you think there’s any reason that this happened?”

Claire’s brows furrow before she shakes her head. “I don’t think so. There wasn’t any indication that something would happen. Purposefully. Then again…”

Chris sighs as he slouches, letting go of the metal doors that he had managed to pull slightly apart.

“Maybe it’s just faulty?”

There’s a sharp no from the man standing beside Claire that Leon can barely seen from their limited view of the hallway above. The man explains that the building is fairly new and equipped with high end technology and equipment, so something like this should not be happening.

“Well clearly, it is.”

“And I understand that Mr. Kennedy, but as of this moment we don’t know why this is happening. And until we do, we need to be careful. Ms. Redfield could be right, this could be a…situation. And if it is, we need to deal with it quickly.” Meaning that this elevator situation could indeed be the work of someone else, purposefully trying to sabotage the conference, trying to harm Chris or Leon, or both.

“Well, if I can pull apart the doors enough we might be able to squeeze through them up to you guys. Then again,” Chris pauses as he glances back at Leon, “Leon could probably fit through them now. Which at the very least means that that would one of us out of the elevator.”

Leon huffs as he rolls his eyes before responding, “I’m not that small. Besides, we’re not just gonna leave you here.”

“And I appreciate the sentiment, but it’s no use having both of us stuck here if at least one of us could get out.”

Leon sighs.

“…True.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're still not out-but are certainly up to something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this is a very short part 2 but enjoy-this is pure self indulgent shit don't mind me

Leon is still baffled at how the two of them actually got into this position. Even though it’s obvious and he can basically remember the conversation they just had word for word about how they were going to push Leon through the doors, he’s still confused. Maybe it’s their current position that is making his head swim and his nerves practically on fire.

Chris is, nothing short of the word, hot. That’s it. That’s Chris’s attractiveness summed up in a couple of words. Leon’s focus summed up in a word or two is zip, zilch, nada. If you were to knock on Leon’s brain it would be hollow. Very unfortunate for this very precarious situation.

Earlier Leon’s focus had been on his height, on his impeding dread for the conference meeting-they’re not _terrible_ but they’re definitely not amazing to sit through. Leon count probably list off a good other hundred more useful things he could be doing with his time then dozing off in a conference room. It’s slightly better if they have good coffee though. And don’t get me wrong. Information, especially pertaining to the moves of national or even international pharmaceutical companies who have ideas that are less than tasteful is always good to know, but not from an hours long meeting where you are shoved into stuffy business suits with stuffy people.

Leon catches a glance down at himself. Granted, _he’s_ not wearing a business suit and he doubts that anyone around here could really force him unless they wanted to, perks of being an expert and all.

Neither is Chris. In fact he’s wearing a tee-shirt. Which normally would be fine, and Leon might not even notice or take note of it.

Now, however, with his legs basically wrapped around Chris’s neck, he does notice.

When deciding to shove Leon out the door, they decided on Leon and Chris trying to push Leon out belly-up, that way if for whatever reason the elevator decided to jerk or close to even fall, that Leon would have a smaller chance of being hit face first by ledges or whatnot, and it would be easier for Chris to pull him back if that did happen.

So they started with Chris lifting up Leon,

_“Huh, you lifted me up easy.”_

_“Guess you’re a lightweight Kennedy.”_

Cue the scowls from Leon.

Chris had let go of the doors to lift up Leon,

_“Ok so, I’m gonna hold these open, so you hang on tight so you don’t fall alright?”_

Leon just rolled his eyes, _“Aye,_ ** _Captain._** _”_

Which all lead to the current position. Chris slightly crouched andstraining to pull the doors apart, Leon trying to pull himself up and out though the doors, with his legs basically wrapped around Chris’s neck to keep himself from falling off Chris or back into the elevator. A second glance down has him meeting Chris’s eyes.

If he wasn’t so flustered and trying to pull himself out of a broken elevator, he would definitely make a sex joke.

Which of course leads to Leon’s brain doing a funky 180 and trying to imagine if he and Chris were in a very different scenario but in the same position.

_God damn it-not now brain. Seriously not the time._

A minute or so in and they are having some progress, the main issue being trying to pull through heavy metal doors that don’t want to stay open and being semi-attached to someone that isn’t moving.

“Leon, wait, you’re about to pull off my head here. How about you hold the doors open and I push you through?”

“Should we change position?”

“No. Hold the doors.”

So Leon switched to focusing on the doors, but nearly dropped his attention when he felt Chris’s hands on his legs which were still wrapped around Chris.

If they got out of this, Leon could certainly imagine what he would be up to tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is very short and it kinda sucks but i wanted to write something - don't worry I will add more to it eventually, once i figure out where the story is going lol


End file.
